Voltron: Legendary Defender The Red Paladins Fate
by Kodoharo
Summary: The Voltron Crew is torn apart as Allura refuses to accept Keith as a member of the team after learning he is half Gulra. At the same time, Emperor Zarkon is searching for a traitor and planning to execute his final plan on recovering the Black Lion and taking down team Voltron once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

The castle soars through space as Gulra flag ships chase the weakening vessel. All of team Voltron scrambles to their firing positions as Allura and Coran try their best to dodge oncoming fire. Lance and Keith board their turrets and take out 4 oncoming Gulra ships. Soon after, a Gulra fighter aims and fires taking out Keith's turret. Lance whips around and fires at the oncoming ship, blasting it to debris. The castle now was in empty space, with the Gulra army returning to their home station. Emperor Zarkon stairs out his window and thinks deeply to himself.

"The Black lion must be mine, we let it out of my grasp!" says Zarkon.

He paces back and forth, questioning if he needs to punish more Gulra troops for espionage.

"Bring me all generals for interrogation, we have a traitor on board!' says Zarkon.

The alarm is heard all over the Gulra battle station, then the intercom comes on. It is ordering every leader in the empire to come to the debriefing room for an important meeting. They all rush through the hallways, pushing through anyone in their way. As the room is filled with every leader, the lights dim. The rear door opens and the only source illuminating the room is Emperor Zarkons eyes. All the leaders cower in fear as Zarkons presence is frightening. Haggar is also by his side, smirking while gazing into the eyes of everyone in the room.

"I have called you here for an, investigation." Says Zarkon as he paces the room.

"We have a traitor on board who has allowed the Voltron Lions to escape, and if you turn yourself in now, you will undergo the least possible punishment available at my disposal!" says Haggar.

Zarkon orders guards to block the exits of each room, letting no one in or out. The Gulra in the room watch in fear as Haggar approaches the first leader.

"General Sendak, you have been a loyal Gulra leader, and a fighter for the empire since you were young, any reasons I should account you for espionage? Do not lie, I can look through and see everything you say and think." says Haggar?

"I have sworn to fight for Gulra only, and my goal is to bring back the Black Lion and server our Emperor Zarkon. The paladins are my greatest enemy and I will stop them." Says Sendak.

Haggar grins at Sendak and moves on to the next general. The meetings last for hours while Zarkon gazes into the eyes of every living soul. His only goal right now is to find the traitor and make them pay in the worst way possible.

Meanwhile, the Castle arrives at the Balmera. Team Voltron is glad to meet old friends and are ready to reunite with them.

"It's been so long since I have seen Shay, I hope she remembers me!" says Hunk. He glances to Allura who responds, "I was here a month ago and saw Shay, she really missed you so she will be glad to reunite Hunk!"

Keith walks into the room with Lance, both chuckling about a joke Lance brought up.

"So then, I saw this chick on the moon of Tipela, and she glanced at me and laughed, she than walked up and we chatted for a bit, but I realized, it wasn't a she or a he!" says Lance.

Keith chuckles but his smile soon turns into a frown as he notices Allura's cold stare.

*Whispers* "Does Allura still not accept me because I am part Gulra?" Says Keith.

Lance shakes his head in shame and doesn't give an answer. Allura then goes on to speak to Lance but fully ignores Keith. Keith exits the room while Shiro enters.

"Alright, we have landed and we can great the people of the Balmera. I heard they are having a celebration for us." Says Shiro.

The full crew except Keith exits the Castle and head to the surface. They are greeted by many Balmerans and lead to a make shift ballroom. Hunk separates from the group to meet with Shay as the other paladins feast. Meanwhile, Keith sits in his room in the castle, staring at the Gulra blade he possess, questioning his purpose in life and why he is half Gulra.


	2. Chapter 2

"Next in Line who defies the will of the Galra empire will feel exquisite pain," says Zarkon as he lifts up Thace.

Thace, struggling to breathe attempts to reach his communicator, but Haggar notices and two Druids appear behind Thace, putting the former Gulra officer to sleep.

"Commander Prorok, I trust you can help bring Thace to Haggars quarters for, experimentation. Bring him now!" Commands Zarkon with his eyes beaming fear into everyone in the room.

"Yes, Emperor Zarkon. Right away," responds Prorok. He grabs Thace and lumps him over his should, hastily moving out of the room with the two Druids closely following him.

Zarkon turns to Haggar and orders her to set up a gladiator battle for his amusement and to send out one fourth of the fleet to investigate a disturbance in the Altean system.

"Reports have found that the Red Lion is in the region, I trust you to recover the lion for me Haggar, do not fail me again," says Zarkon.

"Yes my lord," responds Haggar.

Meanwhile in the Altean system, the red lion zooms by, destroying every meteorite and debris in site. The lion than lands on a quite large rock and its blue lights turn of. Soon, the pilot of the lion, Keith unboards and using all of his fury, slices all the debris on the rock with his bayard. He comes across a small alien life form, and showing no mercy, slices the being into multiple pieces. Keith, now panting returns back to his lion, activating it and sets coarse back to the Balmara. Unknowingly, multiple Galra ships cut of his path, now surrounded by a massive portion of the Galra fleet.

"I should have stayed on the Balmara,"gasp Keith before he is pulled into the ship looming above his lion.

Four days have passed and team Voltron is preparing to leave the Balmara. Hunk, unknowingly gets turned around and is kissed by Shay. Hunk smiles and blushes brightly, squealing as he returns to the castle. Allura chuckles and boards the castle with the other paladins.

"Is it just me or is Keith actually not here?" says Lance in concern.

"I have checked the ship for life and he is nowhere to be found. His lion is gone as well," responds Coran."

Allura turns around, her face filled with rage and yells out to the other paladins.

"I told you, this is why you can't trust a Galra, they turn on you and know Keith may be revealing everything he knows!" yells Allura.

"Princess, don't speak like that! Keith has always been loyal to the team and would never betray Team Voltron. You know he isn't like the other Galra and you need to respect that instead of tearing the team apart," responds Shiro.

"He's right, you can't call Keith a traitor cause he's Galra, he probably left because of you!" yells out Lance.

Allura sharply turns around and exits the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The rest of the crew turns to Coran who has located the Red Lion.

"The Red Lion is currently near... Zarkons flagship base," says Coran.

"Well we will question how that happened, goal is to get Keith and the Lion, let's move now!" commands Shiro.

The castle quickly moves away from the Balmara, zooming though space and soon approaches Zarkons fleet. They then cloak the castle so they can come up with a plan to recover Keith.

"Alright, we need two ground crew to infiltrate that station. Lance and Pidge, are you up to the job?" questions Shiro.

"Yes sir!" they both say.

"Hunk, you are with me. Coran, provide covering fire while Hunk and I distract," says Shiro.

"You can count on me, distracting is my specialty," jokes Coran.

The castle comes out of cloaking and soon barrages the Galra fleet with fire. 4 lions exit the castle, each splitting in groups of two. The Black and Orange lion set of the alert beacon for the Galra fleet by taking down 2 ships simultaneously. The blue and green lion quietly slips pass the other ships and docks at an empty hanger. Lance and Pidge exit there lions and move around the halls, making sure they are clear.

"Ahhh", yells Keith as electricity flows from every vain in his body.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is the castle and the black lion!" demands Prorok.

Kieth, groaning in pain replies, "I'll never tell you, even if it means the end, team Voltron is my family, the one thing I'll never betray, especially Shiro."

"Shock him again!" yells Prorok.

Kieth shrieks in pain as the intensified bolts of electricity zip through his spine up to his brain, making the red paladin go out cold.

"Looks like Haggar will have a second patient today for experimentation!" stated Prorok as he laughs while exiting the room.

Two Druids carry Kieth's limp body and journey on to Haggars quarters.

Authors Note, Hi, I only plan this to be 10 chapters. I'm super glad you are all enjoying this! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Keith's eyes slightly open while he is being strapped to a metallic board, cuffs on each arm and leg made from crystals harvested from the Balmera.

"What are you going to do to me!" demands Keith.

"Ah, well there has been a slight change of plans. We were first going to torcher you but instead when I took a blood sample from you, I noticed that you, a human, had Gulra blood. Since you are Gulra, you are a traitor for not following our cause and now, I have all right to turn you into one of my experiments," responds Haggar.

"Oh no, you mean like those monsters that you send to attack us?" questions Keith.

Haggar laughs and leaves no response, ordering the guards to begin the process.

"You will become a find Gulra soldier red paladin," says Haggar as she leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Lance and Pidge run down the hallway of the station, getting rid of everyone in their way.

"Yo Pidge, do we know exactly where Keith is?" ask Lance.

"Since I have been able to regain his signal from his suit, yes! He is just down this hallway!" yells Pidge.

"Let's go get him, I can't let them hurt my man," says Lance.

"You're what?" questions Pidge.

"I never said anything, we are wasting time, let's move!" yells Lance.

The two paladins run down the hallway and finally arrive at the room Keith is held in. As they open the door, they see Keith, knocked out on a metal slab.

"His skin is purple, what have they done!" yells Lance!

Suddenly, Keith awakens, chocking Lance and throwing Pidge back through the door. He then stands up, his eyes yellow, and teeth sharper than previously.

"Hail Gulra Empire," chants Keith.

"Keith, snap out if it buddy! It's me Lanc…..," Lance says as he is tossed through a wall.

Multiple Gulra troops march down the hall surrounding the Paladins with Keith standing out among them.

"Gulra Paladin Keith, two paladins, the Black and Orange lion attack our fortress. Emperor Zarkon commands you to go to your lion and take them out," commands General Sendak.

Keith quickly moves out of the hall and soon boards his lion, ready to fight Shiro and Hunk battling in space. Lance and Pidge try to hold a stance against the never ending waves of Gulra troops but are soon overwhelmed and taken prisoner.

"I see I have two more paladins to work with, but the prize test subjects are the pilot of the black lion and the princess of yours," says Haggar.

"You'll never get the princess," yells Lance and Pidge.

"You keep believing that, just you wait. Emperor Zarkon will conquer your solar system with your Allies," laughs Haggar.

Meanwhile in space, the Orange and Black lion battle never ending swarms of Gulra ships, swiftly taking them out. The two take the ships out in such an orderly fashion that it almost seems as a dance. Coran, still on the castle, has been able to defend the castle and weaken a large portion of Zarkons station. He spots the red lion exiting the station and his face lights up in joy but then he sees the red lion soon attacking the other two lions.

"Oh know, was Allura right?" gasp Coran.

Allura hears her name and comes to the window, her anger very apparent on her face.

"And none of them listened to me. This bloody traitor is attacking us. Coran, use all defenses against that lion. Attack and bring Keith back here so I can end him myself!" yell out Allura in anger.

"Yes princess!" yells Coran.

A very bright light emits from the castle. Its laser beam charging to its maximum strength aiming at the red lion. Shiro and Hunk, who both are confused, are not fighting Keith and refuse to attack and only defend. Then all of the surrounding area is blinded in a white bright light. A streak of fire leading from the castle all the way to the red lion. The red lion is drifting in space, completely scorched with one of its legs detached. The castle then uses a tractor beam to pull in the lion to the ship. At the same moment, Shiro slams on his communicator demanding to know who ordered to fire at Keith with Allura responding that she gave the order…..


	4. Chapter 4

"Get back, get back!" yells Shiro as he runs up to the limp Keith sliding out of the ramp of the red lion.

Shiro leans Keith's head slightly up and attempts to wake him up. Keith's eyes slightly open, trying to realize where he is. Then he regains full awareness and yells.

"Who in the castle shot my lion!" yells Keith.

"I did, says Allura angrily. Coran, get us out of here now!" says Allura angrily.

The Castle soon leaves and travels to an isolated position that Zarkon could not track. Allura advances Keith, with his sword Bayard in her hand. She lunges attempting to strike the red paladin in the head but Shiro moves in front and deflects the strike. Allura rises up, a blood drips from her chin and her face in pure rage.

"You are defender a spy, traitor, and Galra. I will end this, for me and for Altea! Get out of the way Shiro or you will be a traitor as well!" says Allura in pure anger.

"You have let this stereotype get to your mind Princess and I will defend Keith with my life. I don't want to fight you Princess, stand down.

The two have a long stare down. Then suddenly Allura hurls Keith's Bayard at Shiro, knocking him off balance. She then sweeps his feet off the floor causing him to land hard on his back. She then runs towards Keith but Hunk, Lance, and Pidge stand in her way, all of the not wanting to fight. She takes this advantage but surprisingly knocking them down. As she is just steps away from Keith, the red lion activates, gripping the bayard with his jaws, and flings Allura across the room. The lion then jumps in front of Allura, and lets out a very powerful roar that shuts down the system in the castle. The other paladins get up and all advance Allura who is unconscious.

"What do we do with her, she has proven to be dangerous." says Pidge.

"I can deal with the princess, uno on uno." Lance says sarcastically.

Shiro then responds, "We need to have a long talk with her and see how she will react."

They all nod in agreement and restrain her hands and legs. They then sit her in a chair and await for her to reawaken. After an hour, she awakens, lightheaded. She stares across a dark room, with the faces of the paladins light up in a soft blue light. She glances at Shiro, who has a face of disgust, Keith, who has a face of pain and sorrow, Lance, who has an unsettling poker face, Hunk, who has a face of sadness, and Pidge with Coran, who both look disappointed. Allura turns back at Keith and stares at him.

"Princess, all of us here have decided that with your racist attitude towards any Galra, we must decide to keep you on team Voltron or not." Says Shiro firmly.

"How can you disband the team if I'm the one who formed it!" responds Allura.

"I pilot the black lion Princess. Besides that, you have cared about all of us on team Voltron in the past until you discovered that Keith is Galra and it is only because he is galra that you hate him. What you don't know is that Keith barely knows his parents. He himself didn't know he was part galra. You accuse him of being a monster just because he is related to a majority or minority that are evil. We have some many problems on our home planet of earth due to the same issue. Few of us cannot get along due to religion and race which constantly causes wars and attacks. But we are changing because we know that everyone does not apply to these unjust stereotypes. Princess, if you hate Keith, you hate me. I have galra tech on my arm that allows me to access many things Keith can. I may have not been born with it but I know that it is now a part of me. I have firsthand witnessed galra who fight against Zarkon. But all I'm trying to say is, please don't let this tear apart team Voltron.

Allura stares at Keith in silence. A tear rolls down her eye.

"I'm going away for a while. I have made a mistake that I am afraid of. Like you said, I let my past emotions and blind mindset influence my actions. I voluntarily leave team Voltron. I will be back but I need time for me self." Allura responds.

She gets up and leaves the room, Hunk trying to grab her arm but Shiro stopping him in the process.

"It's her decision Hunk, not ours," says Shiro.

(Hey Guys, I don't have much time to be on fanfiction so I'm shortening this to 5 chapters. Next chapter will be the final one.)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Decade Later**

Newscaster Jin: PEACE! The Galra empire has fallen. Evil emperor Lord Zarkon was defeated by the hands of Voltron, with the red paladin landing the final blow. Ever since the passing of the emperor, remnants of the empire have joined the Voltron coalition to spread everlasting peace and prosperity to the universe. On todays shows, we have a special guest… Keith from the Voltron coalition!

Keith: Hello everyone. It has been a while since I've made a public appearance.

Camera pans towards Keith

Jin: Well Keith, now tell us what the Voltron coalition us up to these days?

Keith: The coalition is currently up to two may goals. Humanitarian aid to systems who had there resources drained by the Galra empire and to push forward a campaign to protect Galra citizens from prejudice and segregation.

Jin: Now I think we all know that people around the universe won't take to kindly off seeing the Galra as equals. You are a paladin of Voltron but also face problems with segregation as you are part Galra if I am right?

Keith: Yes… I Have been treated as unequal. Almost killed by those close to me many years ago, but the universe needs to know that if it wasn't for Galra civilians, this war wouldn't have ended.

He takes a short pause

Keith: The people of the empire revolted and toppled much of high command. Voltron only landed the final blow against Zarkon. I just want everyone to know, don't represent the Galra people due to what a few military commanders actions caused.

Jin: Interesting take red paladin. I also have a special guest to meet you today!

Keith: You do?

Curtains being to rise and behind it is an altean with a long, shiny turquoise dress.

Jin: You may know her as, Princess Allura! The former leader of the Voltron coalition.

Keith: Al… Allura, its been so long….

Allura rushes towards Keith and hugs him tightly as tears stream down her face.

Allura: I'm sorry! I am so sorry for the hateful words and actions I have done all those years ago. I don't know how you can forgive me but I am so so sorry!

She continues to yell that she is sorry until Keith hugs her back.

Keith: It's ok. You have no idea how low the team morale was when you left. I hated myself for being a half breed when you left. But I understand where you again came from and I forgive you for that.

Allura yells: How can you forgive me for trying to kill you!

Keith: When you swung at me, I saw in your eyes a sense of pain and immediate regret. Allura, never leave us again.

The princess breaks down in tears as Keith cradles her.

Keith: We have a lot to do in the coalition. The perfect job for you is to lead the campaign for Galra equality.

She stands up and lets out a grin.

Allura: I'll do my best. Not just for the Galra. But for all persecuted beings in the universe.


End file.
